User talk:SnapeFan1
Welcome Hi, welcome to Star Wars Roleplay Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:SnapeFan1 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Noah137 (Talk) 19:02, April 20, 2011 Well yes you can be an admin! How do you give admin rights? Anyway, I am making the lightsaber quiz, so after I finish, pick a name and leave your name, like at the sorting ceremony! - Noah137 owl me 19:11, April 20, 2011 (UTC) Admin! You are now an admin! I also said you are a burecrat (spelling?), I hope thats alright with you! - Noah137 owl me 19:24, April 20, 2011 (UTC) Also for the lightsaber quiz, I am making the quiz now, and yes, just like hogwarts. - Noah137 owl me 19:26, April 20, 2011 (UTC) It will be questions, I was hoping you could help me with it. I finished the first, and I plan to do 10. So can you help? - Noah137 owl me 19:37, April 20, 2011 (UTC) It is already there. - Noah137 owl me 19:39, April 20, 2011 (UTC) That is a good question, but remember, it has to match a lightsaber personality. Do it in this order, Red, Orange, Yellow, Green, Blue, Purple, Silver, and Pink so it is easier to look back on. - Noah137 owl me 19:50, April 20, 2011 (UTC) Yes, make a page about them. - Noah137 owl me 10:11, April 21, 2011 (UTC) Userboxes Those are good. Here are all of the color lightsabers I found. Click here. - Noah137 owl me 19:28, April 21, 2011 (UTC) Do you know what kind of lightsaber you have? If you do then make a userbox, or wait until we make the quiz. I am an orange lightsaber. So can you make that? - Noah137 owl me 22:45, April 21, 2011 (UTC) RE: Idea Sure! We should make that now. - Noah137 owl me 01:41, April 22, 2011 (UTC) I have already made mine. So can you create the page because you seem more confident about it. - Noah137 owl me 01:55, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Yes, you may! :-) - Noah137 owl me 10:57, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Also, do you know how to get rid of comments? We don't need them. - Noah137 owl me Comment Removal No, I know how to do that. I mean the whole comment section. Thanks for help. - Noah137 owl me 12:28, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Alexis Pic Found this pic, I think it looks like Alexis, and has a purple lightsaber! :-) - Noah137 owl me 15:11, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Sure! BUT- we need to make everything first. How about we make training pages and we need to advertise! - Noah137 owl me 15:25, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Start constructing! That's good! I will start bringing people from Hogwarts rpg to here and you can start making pages, and then we weill change/fix them later! I will get Head.Boy.Hog., *Luna, Shooting Starz, and Sahdow fang! - Noah137 owl me 15:31, April 22, 2011 (UTC) More pages Yeah! You can make those shops and resturants. You know in episode 2, when anakin, r2d2, and padme go into that resturant? If you haven't seen it, then look it up on starwars.wikia.com. Also, *Luna and Head.Boy.Hog will be happy to make templates. AND I will be making a padawan training page. - Noah137 owl me 11:50, April 23, 2011 (UTC) How about Dex's Diner? - Noah137 owl me 12:09, April 23, 2011 (UTC) Umm... how about a lightsaber training page, where padawans/jedi knights can duel their mastersor other jedi? - Noah137 owl me 12:51, April 23, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I just can't think of anything. We need more users too. I am not gonna be on here the rest of the night so...bye. :-) - Aqua owl me 22:45, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Expansion I'm new to this wiki, but I am already having ideas about expanding it. Can we have a bit of "Out of Character time" when we just create shops and planets and ships etc., and then we go and recruit people from other roleplay wikis? Also, can we choose not to play as a jedi, maybe we could be non force sensitive and do whatever it is that non force sensitive people do. Just a few ideas. I'm communicating this message to everyone on the wiki (at least if I can find them) Sorry about the Harry Potter Wiki signature, I don't know how to have many different signatures. Cornelius Paracelsus (Talk to me) 16:25, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Can I create a page for Coruscant to show you what I have in min dfor the wiki? Cornelius Paracelsus (Talk to me) 16:46, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Here is a link to the "test page", where I am showing how I think we should format the planets etc. Click here Cornelius Paracelsus (Talk to me) 17:12, May 14, 2011 (UTC) I'm creating new tests, so I'll link them here. The Aether This one is a ship. Can I start advertising on Harry Potter Wiki? Also, I think we should have some sort of combat system and a force system. Any ideas? I have a political system drawn up, you can see my proposals on here. I would like my character to be Supreme Chancellor. Any objections? And does anyone know how to get rid of the comments box on the bottom of the page? Ziwil Zaan (Comm me) 08:01, May 15, 2011 (UTC) I have made a form of currency using the money pouch from HP roleplay wiki. You can see it here. I was thinking maybe we could have credit sticks for shops as well? Ziwil Zaan (Comm me) 12:27, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Whose in charge of this wiki? You or Noah 137? Ziwil Zaan (Comm me) 14:36, May 15, 2011 (UTC) First Planet Complete I have completed our first planet, Coruscant. Feel free to check it out! Anti-Umbridge league (Comm me) 19:49, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Combat This is the combat system I think we should use: Example Battle Rules of Attacking What do you all think? And can I have someone to make weapons? Thanks, Anti-Umbridge league (Comm me) 16:17, May 17, 2011 (UTC) Images Sorry I didn't tell you about this sooner, I have not active on this wiki for ages, everything is fine now, but if you are taking images from Wookieepedia, please a) check they are not copyrighted and b) attribute the work to the original uploader. I do not know about other wikis yet. Anti-Umbridge leagueOwl Me 15:46, June 6, 2011 (UTC) Idea I've just had an idea for a new Wiki, only thing is, I am not very experienced on Wikia, so I would be grateful if you could help me. Here's my idea: It's similar to the Warrior Cats Clan Roleplay Wiki, but you can roleplay any creature (except humans). There would be various clans, who could join together to form a Nation. Also, you can make alliances, wage war and learn how to use weapons. It would take place on a large island (and maybe some islands around the edges). There would be forests, oceans, cliffs, lakes, anything else you could think of. We would consider ourselves co-founders, an both have bureaucrat priveledges. What do you think? Cornelius Paracelsus (Talk to me )17:53, May 11, 2011 (UTC) 16:17, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Okay if you want to join the site, it's here: http://animalwarriorsroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Animal_Warriors_Roleplay_Wiki I created it by accident, do you know how to change the name???? Anti-Umbridge league(Talk to me )17:53, May 11, 2011 (UTC) 20:15, June 8, 2011 (UTC)